


Mommy's Helper

by fightableomo



Series: Little Witcher [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chronic Pain, Diapers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Safewords, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Yennefer and Geralt are enjoying some play time in a modern AU, and something gets in their way. More of a hurt/comfort thing anyway.There are some touched on topics that are not tagged, please read beginning notes.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Little Witcher [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641898
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Mommy's Helper

**Author's Note:**

> notes: there is mention of sissification, chastity, suppositories/laxatives, spanking, and potentially abelism. it's comfortable joking on the last one, still, if it makes you uncomfy, please don't read
> 
> i've wanted to do something where yennefer suffers chronic pain from nervedamage resulting from a surgery she had for her back. also, safeword and out of play interactions show that this is a consensual relationship. the one note i get over and over again is that yennefer needs to be nicer and sweet and soft
> 
> she doesn't :/
> 
> it's a consensual relationship and geralt could leave if he wanted. you could say it's kind of toxic or unhealthy, but let's be reminded on who broke the bounds of trust first, huh?

It was a standard scene, all things considered. Almost every time they played, Geralt would be a bratty little boy, refusing to dress the way Yennefer wanted, and she’d throw him over her knee and spank his ass red. Sometimes, like today, if she felt like it, she’d stick a small bullet of glycerine up his ass and really let him squirm.

And that’s where they were. 

Geralt whined quietly, squirming in the corner as the suppository took hol. And Yennefer took a seat on the bed. Normally, she’d pretend to ignore him while he suffered through the punishment, she always loved to watch. And now, with the pain in her back, she couldn’t bring herself to pretend not to watch. She rested against the headboard, trying to breathe evenly. She was doing this for him, and he would get her attention. 

The moment staggered on, losing all meaning as Yennefer was lost in the pain. She tried rolling her shoulders back to relieve some of the tension, but that just worsened the pain with a heavy jolt. Her back locked up, and she knew she couldn’t move. With a sharp gasp, she called out to her little boy in the corner through pained, hurried breaths, “Geralt!”

She didn’t know if he looked over in confusion or concern, or if he was lost in subspace. “Red!” she snapped next. 

And at that, he was at her side, “What’s wrong.” 

“Back,” was all she could struggle out. She reached out and grabbed his arm.

He knew exactly what she meant and nodded, “Are you okay for a second?” 

She nodded, and Geralt walked off. She didn’t turn her head to follow him, but she could hear the bath in the next room. Geralt came back a little while later, his lacey dress abandoned for sweats that barely hid his padded ass. But he took a seat on the edge of the bed. 

“Painkillers,” he said, putting something to her mouth. He then helped her with the glass of water he brought. “I’ve got a hot bath running. Do you want to go now, or wait?” 

“Now.” 

And he scooped her up, bridal style. He carried her to the bath and hesitated, “Do you want me to try and undress you?” 

She shook her head, “I don’t care.” 

With a quick nod, he put her in the still filling bath, her skirt floating up in the shallow waters. Geralt knelt down by the tub, watching her carefully as the water rose and the painkillers took affect.

Yennefer reached out and grabbed his forearm, squeezing and squeezing. If his skin was any thinner, she might have punctured him. But as it was, he took the clutching in stride, just kneeling by the tub and keeping quiet. 

For all it was worth, Yennefer stayed quiet as well, despite her laboured breaths and gasps. 

But she stayed quiet, hoping that something would help sooner rather than later. The pain was only getting worse though, forcing her mind from being able to focus on anything besides the waves racking her body. 

And then she was in bed, naked with a towel under her and Geralt by her side. 

She took a few deep breaths, “How long was I out,” 

“Not long, just a minute. I pulled you out and put you here. Are you okay.” 

“I am now.” Her voice was still strained, “What about you?” 

He shrugged, “‘m Not the one hurting.” 

“Well, you didn’t get to finish posing for mommy in the corner. You still padded?” 

He nodded, ignoring the heat that was settling on his cheeks. “I did use the toilet and change, but it’s not like I’m going to be able to get far without a pullup.” 

She hummed, “Wasted a suppository. If I was feeling any better I’d take you over my knee and spank you for being such a naughty baby.” 

“You wish you could, cripple.” he teased back. 

She raised a brow, not genuinely taking offense, “Watch your mouth, witcher. I’m hurting but I have more than enough ways to hurt you from the confines of this bed. Maybe a certain man you've taken interest in will be happy to hear you’re a pathetic little caged sissy?” 

“I’m sure he would.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, “Is there anything you need right now, Yennefer?” 

“You can bring me some clothes, love.” 

He nodded and stepped away from the bed to do her bidding.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, if you didn't like this, that's fine. you don't have to. i encourage you to try your hand at writing and make something you WOULD enjoy, or maybe comission me if you like my style but not my content. i'll write whatever you want, baby. 
> 
> i do kind of want to write more modern ay stuff. uwu


End file.
